As process technology scales, inverter-based filters provide an advantage over filters implemented using conventional current-mode circuits due to higher speed and better power efficiency. Inverter-based filters have better gain matching properties, since the transconductance and the load track across process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations. The frequency response of an inverter-based filter is dependent on the capacitance and the transconductance (gm) in the circuit. The transconductance of an inverter is directly proportional to its supply voltage. In circuit implementations, transistor characteristics can vary greatly depending on PVT variations. Without efficient supply regulation, the transfer function of an inverter-based filter can vary beyond an acceptable range.